


lifestyles of the rich and famous

by chlorue



Series: the weather in chicago [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, I love all of them, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Plot/Plotless, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Playdates, amara and callie are baaaccckkk, amara and ian are my favorite, expensive north side houses, i made it a little obvious, ian wants to see his new friend again, it's time to get into mickey's feelings, mentions of abuse, mickey feels like he doesn't belong, this is your final chance to guess who i based them off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorue/pseuds/chlorue
Summary: Mickey knew the Northside was nice and all, but this was not what he was really expecting. Now how Mickey ended up on the Northside of Chicago was a story he never thought he’d tell. Like ever.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: the weather in chicago [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	lifestyles of the rich and famous

**Author's Note:**

> if you want some backstory, you can go read my other fic 'here's to never growing up', that should help.

Mickey knew the Northside was nice and all, but this was not what he was really expecting. Now how Mickey ended up on the Northside of Chicago was a story he never thought he’d tell. Like ever.

The previous night he was sitting on the couch with Franny. Franny was more invested in the colorful ponies gracing her vision. Mickey on the other hand, was scrolling through his emails. He was making sure he didn’t have any meeting with Larry the next. Refreshing and refreshing. After a few minutes of refreshing, he closed his emails and opened his messages to text Mandy answer to her text from five hours ago.

That’s when Ian came barreling down the stairs. “Mick, kitchen, now!” He ran right past Mickey and straight for his computer in the kitchen. Mick sighed and patted Franny’s little head before getting up. He made his way over to his husband who was currently clacking away on his laptop.

“Is there a reason for this meeting, and why you’re so frantic?” Mickey asked once he was in the kitchen facing Ian. Ian raised up his index finger signalling he needed a minute to answer. Suddenly he slammed his laptop closed. 

“Okay, so you remember Amara, right?” Ian asked. Mickey thought back as far as he could remember. He remembered hearing the name one night. He shook his head at Ian. “Well, she was the woman who was talking to me at Franny’s birthday party,” Mickey remembered, she was the one with the blonde hair. The one Ian had recently become good friends with. “So, she has a son the same age as Franny and we were wondering if they could have a playdate, and us 4 could have lunch.” Ian smiled.

Mickey was confused. He wanted Franny to make friends, sure everyone in the house wanted her to make friends. But why did they need to have lunch with the kids' weird parents who probably hate both of them. “Why do we have to do lunch, exactly?” Mickey asked.

Ian sighed before saying, “Amara has been begging me for a few weeks to meet you, and I finally said yes, so are you in?” Ian wiggled his eyebrows. Mickey chuckled slightly and nodded. “Yes! Okay, I’ll text Amara.” Ian smiled and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Mickey’s attention was brought back to Franny and the TV. He forgot she was sitting there watching that stupid show about ponies and friendship. He walked back over to her, when Debbie came downstairs. Was Mickey slightly mad at her? Yes. 

You see, ever since Debbie got out of prison, it’s like she expects Ian to just take care of her when she didn’t want to. Mickey sighed as she threw herself onto the couch pulling her daughter into a hug. “So, Ian convince you to do the playdate/lunch?” 

Mickey nodded before not wanting to deal with her right now and went back to the kitchen for a beer. He turned back to his husband who was now laughing at his phone. “The hell you laughin’ at?”

Ian looked up and smiled. “Just a some stupid shit Lip sent me, how are you?” Ian set his phone down and focused his attention on Mickey. 

“I’m fine for a person who just spent 2 and half hours watching My Little Pony.” Mickey chuckled and Ian gave a small laugh. The two really haven’t had a moment to themselves in a while, so Mickey tends to savor whatever small moments they have together. “So where does this Amara live exactly?”

“The Northside, so we’ll be taking Debbie’s car up there.” Ian placed a kiss on Mickey’s cheek before heading into the living room to play with Franny.

So here Mickey was, sitting in the front seat of Debbie’s car, while Ian was bobbing his head to whatever Aly & Aj song was playing on the stereo. Franny was in the back car seat, dancing along with the music. Ian usually controls the music when he drives. It’s always Aly & Aj, Grouplove, some indie rock bands, and late 2000’s Lady Gaga. Mickey didn’t mind it at this point, he would never admit that he kind of liked it, but he liked seeing Ian happy. 

They had been driving for about an hour when Mickey saw the sight of rich condos and houses. A YMCA passed by him and Mickey knew that they were on the Northside. They drove for another 30 minutes before Ian pulled into a rich neighborhood. He drove past weird looking beautiful houses. He stopped in front of this  house that looked like two houses combined into one. “And we are here!” Ian said enthusiastically. 

A woman came out of the house and Ian practically jumped out of the car. The woman had long blonde hair in a pair of french braids and she was wearing a white and gold floral sundress. The two hugged each other as Mickey started to unbuckle Franny. “Ian, oh, my god, it is so good to see you!” The woman squeezed his husband. 

“Ugh, me too!” They swayed back and forth before pulling away and laughing. The woman turned her attention to Mickey. 

“You must be the husband I’ve been hearing so much about.” She smirked and reached her hand out. Mickey had Franny on his hip, but he stuck his hand out to join hers. “Amara.”

“Mickey.” He smiled. 

“Hey Fran!” Amara waved at the small Gallagher who giggled and waved back. “Well, let’s go inside, I can feel myself getting eaten alive by bugs, and you guys can meet Callie.” She started to make her way back to the door. 

“Callie?” Mickey asked Ian as they followed her. 

“Her wife.” 

Mickey was taken aback when he walked in. It was literally white. It had very modern furniture and kids toys were organized from the stairs to the couch. Amara guided them to the very modern kitchen. Marble countertops, glass paned cabinets, and stainless steel appliances. Sitting at the island was a tanned skin woman with a brown pixie cut who was wearing a red tank top and black jeans. There was a small boy sitting on the counter who looked like both Amara and the other woman, more like the other woman. Amara walked over and kissed both of them on the cheek.

“Callie, meet Ian, Mickey, and Franny.” Amara gestured over to the group. Callie’s face was covered in freckles and her eyes were two different colors. She had cat-like eyes and her makeup brought it out. She smiled and waved. 

“Hey, you two want a drink?” Callie’s voice was raspy and like she was a singer. She seemed slightly awkward and tense, really who wouldn’t. Amara reached over the island to squeeze her hand. “Here, why don’t River and Franny head into the play room, and we can get to know each other.” Callie stood up, she was tall but not as tall as Amara and Ian. She hoisted her son off the counter and Mickey set Franny down. Callie leaned into his ear and he took Franny out of the kitchen. 

“Sit down!” Amara was grabbing glass cups from the cabinets. Ian took a seat at the island stools, Mickey placed himself on the stool next to him. “So, Mickey, tell us about yourself, like where do you work, your hobbies, shit like that.” Amara slid cups of water over to the three of them. 

“Well, I work in a garage, fix cars and shit. I like hanging out with Ian and Franny, I don’t really have hobbies,” Mickey felt strange. Like he didn’t belong, probably because he did not, but Ian intertwined his fingers with Mickey’s. 

“See, Amara! Hanging out with your kid and wife, well husband, can be considered a hobby!” Callie exclaimed. “How long have you two been married?” 

“About a year, how ‘bout you two?” Ian piped up. Mickey was surprised. He hadn’t really been paying attention to the calendar, they had almost been married a year. That’s surreal to him. He never thought in his whole life he would be married. None the less, to the love of his fucking life. He never figured out how long Amara and Callie had been married, but Callie cued him back into reality. 

“I know that look, you’ve been through shit.” Callie’s voice was soft. “I have to, mentally abusive foster mom, for a while I had so much anger in me that generated from Amara and what happened after she left. You never expected you’d get married to him, you thought he’d keep leaving? I thought the same shit too. I thought Amara would never choose me, but she did, and so did Ian. So love him, love him so fuckin hard, man. Because you never know what shit comes your way.” Callie put her hand on his shoulder. It was nice to know she somewhat understood. She had been through shit with Amara, while he was pretty sure their abusive foster mother never caught them having sex on the couch, he knew they had complicated love story. 

Mickey left the home and he actually had fun. He walked into the house expecting to be severely judged on everything about him, but he left being understood. They had spent the rest of the afternoon and evening playing games, getting to know River, getting to know each other. Mickey never thought he would be close with a pair from the Northside, but they weren’t really Northside at heart. Callie had a heart of fire and Amara had a fighting spirit. It kind of reminded him of him and Ian when they were teens. Franny made a new friend and Mickey did too. It was a good day. 


End file.
